A tale of broken people
by sindotramente
Summary: One shot? At Sam's VA meeting a long lost friend appears.


Even despite being an Avenger and putting his main focus on that Sam Wilson was still working part-time at the VA Office. It was something he felt strongly about. From time to time he had help from Steve, this time however Rogers was sitting in the back near the entrance with Bucky. He decided that maybe meeting other veterans will help him cope with his own PTSD. Barnes, however, wasn't the only person who sat in the back with his hood on and a glove covering their one hand. There was another, a woman who was just listening and barely moving until the closing speech was spoken and most of the people left the room, that's when the woman had raised her head and looked at Sam. He froze and felt his lips tug into a smile, the girl smiled back and stood up. He remembered her as this vibrant, happy woman who was in Afghanistan with him and Riley, now she looked like a ghost of her past self.

\- Ev! – Sam opened his arms and she passed the rows of chairs passing both super-soldiers to find herself engulfed in a big comfortable hug. – I haven't seen you in a while. – He commented as he loosened his grip to look at her. She used to be beautiful, now the right half of her body was covered in terrible burn marks that caused her to be dismissed from the army.

\- It's been too long Sammy. – She said and looked up at him, her eyes were empty, even though they were still the most beautiful shade of apple green Sam has ever seen. But he knew her story all too well.

\- How have you been? – He asked still smiling at her with sincere happiness. She haven't noticed two super-soldiers coming towards them as she took of her hood and let her strawberry blonde hair fall out on her back.

\- I've been well. – She stated as her hand went towards the ring that was hung from a delicate chain around her neck next to a set of dog tags with three plates on them. – I... – She started but the appearance of Capitan America and his friend stopped her from talking, she self cautiously hung her head to cover the burned part of her face with her hair.

\- Oh. Right. Evelyn meet Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, I bet you've heard of them. – He motioned towards the two man, as she rised her head slightly and nodded offering her gloved hand to Steve, and then to Bucky. – Guy's this is Evelyn Moore, we served together in Afghanistan, she was Riley's fiancée. – He said and met her eyes with a sad smile, the truth was they last saw each other on his funeral, and that event was harder for her than it was ever for him.

\- Nice to meet you, miss Moore. And I'm sorry for your loss. – Said Steve as he shook her hand and smiled at her with sympathy. Bucky didn't say anything, he just looked at her gloved hand in his as if he was meaning to ask her about it.

\- Thank you, Capitan Rogers. – She said with a sad smile and noticed Bucky's eyes. – It was a bomb. I was a medic in a military hospital and it was bombarded. – She explained knowing full well that if she didn't say that they will probably ask Sam later. – I was the lucky one. – She added and took her gloved hand to shove it into a pocket of her hoodie. Bucky's eyes found hers and he nodded before taking off the glove off of his left hand.

\- I fell of a train in the fourties. – He explained, as if he was trying to make her feel better, and somehow it did, she smiled at him. That's what she missed about the VA, they never pitied her, they shared their pain.

\- I guess you came here for a reason. – Said Sam breaking the eye contact between the two broken people. She nodded.

\- I wanted to visit him, after all this time I guess I found the courage. But I'm still afraid to do it alone. – She admitted and again her hand found her way to the engagement ring. – It's his birthday tomorrow. What would you say? – She asked.

\- I'm down for it. Let's buy this rubbish whiskey that he liked... – Sam offered and she smiled, Sam knew her well, they used to spend a lot of time together, and it seemed like it wasn't going to end there.

After that day Evelyn came back to Sam's life as a friend he lost before. They were meeting every now and again. A couple of weeks have passed, and Sam started attending her yoga and meditation classes, which she offered free of charge for all veterans. He started spreading the word and more and she got funded by Stark Industries as she connected with the VA office to help others.

\- Hey Wilson! – Bucky called for his attention, the one-armed soldier joined Sam from time to time and seemed more than interested in the woman with burn marks. – I was thinking, maybe we should invite Evelyn to the party this weekend. You know the one Stark is throwing? – He said as they entered the building where the classes were held. They were both wearing their workout clothes and had their yoga mats underneath their arms. Both of them were teased by some of the others, but it seemed that only Steve really understood how much yoga helped Bucky. Well it was either yoga or the woman who was leading the classes.

\- It's an idea, but I'm afraid she is not much of a party girl. – Said Sam when they walked down the corridor greeting some of the other vets that attended today. Evelyn made sure that she had a safe envoirment for the people with PTSD so most of them had classes together, while her normal practice was in the evenings.

\- Come on, pal, you can convince her. – Bucky cheered him on as they entered the soundproof room with mirrors all over the walls.

\- Convince who to do what? – Asked Evelyn as she was smiling at her friend and his companion whom she began to like. She was putting her laptop on a shelf and connecting it to the speakers.

\- You, to come to the Stark party this Saturday. – Said Sam with a smile. She didn't fail to notice Bucky's expression when the answer to her question came. He was always quite shy when it came to her, not that they never flirted but it seemed like he needed a warm up before talking to her with his usual confidence.

\- I'm not gonna say no. But don't get your hopes up. – She answered and shooed them away to take their places as the room filled with others and they all took their spots on the floor.

She played the sounds on her laptop and readied herself for her own mat sitting cross-legged and straightening her back. She was wearing her leggings and a tight long-sleeved shirt that covered most of her burn marks. She freed her hand from the glove and put her hair into a ponytail. That made her scars more visible until the lights dimmed and they started the class. First, they practised breathing, and after that, she showed them the first position, she ordered them to stay in it as she walked around talking to all of them in her soothing tone as she corrected their mistakes. That was what she did most of the lesson and it was a routine that everyone liked, for an hour they were in a safe place. After the meeting finished she said her goodbyes to the others and was left to clean up and take her things.

\- Hey Ev! – Called Sam softly as he came closer to her. – Think about that party. I would really appreciate if you came. – He bent towards her and whispered in her ear. – And I bet Bucky would too. – He winked at her surprised expression and both of them said waved at her. She waved back and noticed the super-soldier lingering to look back at her. She smiled at James and felt her cheeks burn. She hasn't been able to move on for so long, but she felt a longing for the feeling that she missed and Sam just planted a seed in her mind, that maybe, just maybe, someone could still find her attractive despite the scars both the ones visible on the outside, and the ones inside.

\- Do you think she'll come? – Asked Bucky, looking back even if he knew that she wasn't coming out just yet.

\- Trust me, Barnes, she will. – Sam smiled a cheeky grin at his companion. When Steve wasn't around it seemed like their natural competitiveness was down, Sam wanted Evelyn to be happy and he did want Bucky to get out of his hair, so why not kill two birds with one stone.

The night of the party came up, and the people flooded the Stark tower like ants. Sam, Steve and Bucky were standing by the bar with a group of veterans talking and laughing as usual. Tony was dancing with Pepper. Banner was conversing with his fellow scientists, while the Maximoff twins were just hanging together. Thor was laughing heartily at Rhodeys stories, even if they weren't really funny. And Natasha was serving drinks for herself and Bruce, as Clint was listening in on the war stories preparing shots for the Soldier boys and their veteran companions. Bucky found himself looking towards the entrance every once in a while until Sam got a text.

\- She's here. – He said to Buck and left alone to pick her up downstairs. When he came back he was accompanied by Evelyn in a lovely long-sleeved dress of emerald green which made her eyes look even more astounding. She seemed really uncomfortable around all of the people, but she kept a smile on her face while she talked to Sam and finally joined the group of veterans. What Bucky noticed was the lack of her usual jewellery, there were no dog tags and the chain with the ring was gone.

\- Hello, there miss Moore. – Said Steve smiling down at her.

\- Well hello, Captain, long time no see. – She teased and they shook hands. She was introduced by Sam to all the others as Sergeant Moore. And Bucky couldn't help but smile, for some reason it made him feel warm inside that they shared a rank, even if he shared it with many others. – Hello Bucky. – She greeted him and smiled up at him.

\- Hi Evelyn, would you like something to drink? – He offered, gesturing to the bar. Clint smirked because he seemed to get the gist of what Bucky was planning. The girl nodded and looked around the bar.

\- I guess whisky on the rocks sounds appealing. – She decided while smiling at Bucky.

\- And who is the pretty lady? Won't you introduce me, Barnes? – Barton asked as he prepared a drink for her.

\- Evelyn, meet Clint Barton. – Bucky said with a resigned sigh.

\- Hawkeye. – He sticks his hand out, and she took it with a smile.

\- Evelyn Moore, no silly nickname. – She joked and Bucky chuckled.

\- Shut up Winter Soldier. – Teased Clint and Evelyn laughed, Bucky had never heard her laugh and it was a nice change to her usual serious self.

\- I didn't pick it if I recall. – He answered putting his hands up in defence.

\- Yeah whatever, Barnes. – Clint looked at Evelyn and pointed at her right side. – Where did you get those? – Bucky wanted to curse him for bringing her scars up, but she shrugged it off like it was nothing.

\- Afghanistan. – She answered and looked up at Bucky when she felt his flesh hand on her lower back. She smiled at the comfort he was offering her. – So you are the birdbrain with Sammy over there? – She teased Clint and he picked up on a joke and laughed.

\- Well yeah. – He shrugged and got her drink finally.

\- I think you should let Steve join in. – She looked at Bucky with a mischevious spark in her eyes, but she seemed to test the ground after all Steve was Bucky's best friend.

\- He's not a birdbrain. – Defended Barnes but his slight smirk told her that she could continue.

\- But you know, Hawk-eye, Falcon, they need a Bald Eagle. – She said before sipping on her whisky while Clint and Bucky doubled over in laughter catching the attention of Steve, Sam and Natasha.

\- I see Evelyn had something before she came over. – Said Sam, knowing full well that his friend was never so relaxed when sober.

\- Oh just a shot or two. Just so I can bear wearing this shoes. – She pointed at her high heels, she heard a song coming over from the DJ and looked at Sam. – Hey there, Sammy, would you care for a dance? – She asked taking his hand and spinning around. He listened to the song and smiled, they used to listen to it a lot when they were on their breaks. He knew it reminded her of Riley but she seemed in a good mood about it.

\- Sure thing Evie. – He said and spun her around before taking her to the dance floor. They were great friends but they both knew their relation is platonic. – Why didn't you ask Bucky? – He asked when they were out of ear shot.

\- I'm not drunk enough to be this bold. – She admitted looking at the super soldier with a corner of her eye.

\- You seemed quite comfortable before. – He noticed and she smiled.

\- He was just being... cute I guess. – She giggled. – But you know, it's a man's job to ask a lady to a dance. And he doesn't seem to keen on dancing. – She noticed and let Sam spin her around as they were having a good time dancing to the upbeat song.

\- He just doesn't appreciate music of our time. – He remarked and she shook her head.

\- It's his time now too. And it's not like I usually listen to this kind of music either. – She bit back showing him a tip of her tongue.

\- Yeah I know you like the old stuff. It's only thanks to me that you know what's up nowadays. – He laughed and she followed. – Wait I have an idea. – He went to the DJ and suddenly Christina Aquilera's song Candyman played and she released a hearty laughed when Sam joined her and they started dancing and singing together making their way towards Steve and Bucky. The first had a blush on his cheeks while Bucky had his eyes for Evelyn who was visibly enjoying herself with the song. After the song was over she came back to them and took her drink and looked at Bucky who smiled at her. Then suddenly Cissie Redgwick played her Gimme That Swing song, and she got all excited.

\- Hey Sarge, do you still know how to Swing? – She said after taking a whole of her drink at once. She took Bucky's hand and winked at Sam while she took the metal-handed soldier to the dance floor. Not many people were into this kind of dancing so they had most of the floor to themselves. While the Avengers watched the burned woman and the broken man dance together. It was a surprise for them to see them dance, smile and dance.

\- Hey! Who's that dancing with Barnes? – Asked Tony watching the couple dancing.

\- That's Evelyn Moore, you gave money for her yoga for veterans. – Said Natasha from behind.

\- She's that veteran friend of yours Wilson? – He asked Sam who nodded and watched his friend having fun.

\- I never thought I'll see Buck dancing again. – Steve said as he watched his best friend with nostalgia. Barnes was a bit awkward and unsure at first but now was spinning the girl in his arms with the same charm and class as he did in the 40' like nothing changed.

\- That's Evelyn for you Rogers. She brings the best in people. – Commented Sam. He remembered old times when she danced with Riley whenever she could.

\- Did he dance with her? – Asked Steve as if reading Sam's thoughts.

\- He tried, but he never had Barnes' talent. Riley had two left feet but to make her happy he tried. – He answered and the couple finally came back both smiling widely.

\- Bucky I didn't know you were such a good dancer. – She commented as Clint handed her another drink.

\- I had the right partner. – He responded feeling his cheeks heat up as he noticed what he said and the look from Steve didn't help.

Suddenly there was a loud pop of a Champaign bottle and her heart stopped, her face paled and she crouched with her hand on her hip as if looking for a gun that wasn't there. For a moment she was there again on the battlefield seeing fallen soldiers, wounded companions and dead friends.

\- Hey! Hey! Evelyn. – Sam immediately guessed what happened. – Hey, come on. Breathe, Evie. – He tried and threw Bucky a pointed look, the one-armed man took the clue and helped her stand up draping his metal arm around her waist as he put his flesh hand on her shoulder when walked her out on to the balcony.

\- Did I do something wrong? – Tony asked surprised, getting disapproving looks from Steve and Sam.

\- It's alright doll, it was just Stark. – Said Bucky as they were in the surprising silence of the balcony. The party music was muffled and the sounds from the streets were far below them. He took his jacket off and put it on her shoulders since it was quite chilly outside.

\- I know... – She whispered and found herself taking long and deep breaths looking at Bucky's shirt clad chest for the rhythm she needed. It wasn't the first time and she knew how to deal with it alone, but it seemed like she didn't have to anymore. He moved closer and took her chin in his hand to make her look up at his face.

\- You're safe. – He said softly and run a pad of his thumb on her cheekbone. – I won't anything happen to you, doll. – He let his metal hand touch her side and he brought her into his arms letting her head fall on his chest. She calmed down as she listened to his heart, which was beating slightly faster than it should.

\- Thank you, James. – She said barely above a whisper before she looked up to meet his blue eyes with her green ones. They looked at each other for what felt like a long time before they leaned in as if drawn to each other to lock lips in a kiss.


End file.
